The Snowball Fight
by Ponchygirl
Summary: While waiting for their cake to bake, Anna and Elsa go outside to enjoy the snow, and soon are attacked by snowballs. (A Christmas gift for Jedi Jelsa777)


_To Jedi Jelsa777 Merry Christmas my friend and a happy new year too! I hope you enjoy this story it was a blast to write it._

 **The snowball fight**

The cake had just been put in the oven. Anna and Elsa's faces were right up by the oven door watching to see their cake rise and smell the chocolate.

The reflection of their faces was on the oven, just like looking in a strange mirror. It wasn't exactly perfect images they were slightly distorted.

Anna smiled and tried to keep from giggling.

Elsa was doing the same. Then she turned to her sister. "Well, the cake will be done in a half hour. We can't just sit here and stare at for a half hour…" she said thinking in her mind ' _though it would be nice'_

Anna smiled. "Why not? It smells amazing!" She replied.

Elsa smiled at her younger sisters enthusiasm to just sit and watch their cake.

"It snowed last night…" Elsa started.

Before she could even finish that sentence Anna was up and she ran right past Elsa almost knocking her over. The cake no longer important to her she wanted to see the snow

She rushed off to find her coat, mittens, boots and gloves. Then came trudging back in. "Come on, Elsa," she said tugging at her sisters arm.

"Alright, alright... But can I ask where it is we are going?" She asked. Before she could get a reply Anna pulled her to the door practically dragging her. She grabbed Elsa's coat and draped it over her shoulders then rushed off for the door bouncing with excitement.

"Calm down, Anna," Elsa said unable to hide her smile, as she pulled her arms through the sleeves of her jacket and followed her sister out the door.

Anna was outside, she flopped down in a pile of snow and began making snow angels. She laughed as stared at the sky. It was a beautiful winter day in paradise... Well Arendelle but that was a paradise to her.

She giggled with delight. "This is amazing, Elsa."

Elsa just watched her sister from afar. She was thinking about joining when suddenly *smack* a large snowball hit, right in the shoulder. "Very funny Anna-" she started to say blaming her sister for the sudden attack, but then it dawned on her, she'd been watching Anna this whole time. How could Anna throw a snowball at her if Elsa was watching her make snow angels?

There's someone else here. She had come to conclusions quickly.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed looking at her sister after a snowball had been thrown at her.

Elsa tried not to laugh. She took her eyes off Anna for one minute and again she was hit with yet another snowball.

Anna at this same time was wearing the results of three snowballs. "Elsa…" she started.

"I'm not throwing snowball," Elsa said.

"What but...They are coming from that direction whenever I'm not looking…' she started.

"It's not me. And let me guess this wasn't from you?" She asked motioning to the snow on her clothes.

Her sister shook her head.

"Well then Anna I'd say we've got company," she announced.

Anna nodded and stood up then brushed the snow off her clothes. She then felt a snowball hither from behind. "Hey!'

"We have to fight back," Elsa mouthed to her sister and after seeing that. Anna nodded and started making snowballs... That's when she finally saw it….

Her attacker a short happy snowman and a reindeer. "Sven! Olaf!" She scolded playfully.

But that didn't end the snowball fight. Sven and Olaf had been caught and therefore stopped throwing snowballs since they lost their sneakiness.

Anna felt a feeling of victory wash over her, but the victory was short lived. She felt a snowball hit her in the back of the head. "Hey!" She cried turning a d throwing a snowball. It hit nothing.

"Anna I have an idea," Elsa said coming beside her. "If we turn our backs someone will throw a snowball..So let's take turns turning around and when a snowball is thrown the other girl will throw snowballs back until we hit something."

Anna agreed to the plan and this turning and then throwing snowballs lasted about twenty minutes until they heard a loud "Hey!" Come from behind the bushes and out came Kristoff.

Anna threw another snowball at him just because and it hit right in the chest. "Kristoff!" She said coming closer.

Elsa just laughed and walked over to join them, as did Sven and Olaf.

"I think the cake is done," Elsa said before Anna could start scolding Kristoff.

Anna's eyes lit up. She grabbed Kristoff's hand and he had no choice but to go, she dragged him inside.

"For fifteen minutes you will be forgiven so you can try this cake, but when the it is gone-" Anna started then laughed"I'll probably have forgiven you by then."


End file.
